Spending The Night
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The Doctor and Rose realize their feelings for one another after they spend the night together for the first time at Chloe Webber's house. Based off of a commentary conversation about a deleted scene. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Rated T just in case.


"You know I was a father once." The doctor said as Rose just simply looked at him.

"Oh, I see." She said as he continued to work on the alien type gadget that he had inside his hands.

(Sorry don't remember what it really was)

"You know I think_" the doctor began as he turned to look up at her but suddenly realized that she was gone. "Rose?" he questioned. "What did I say?" he wondered aloud to himself as he placed the gadget down on top of the seat and rushed back outside of the TARDIS. "Rose, where are you?" he asked when suddenly he bumped into Trish. "Ah ello, have you seen my_ my_ the girl that I was with?" he asked her.

"Oh you mean Rose, yeah, she just went down to the bus stop. She looked awful upset." She explained.

"What? You mean she's leaving? Oh no," he began with a groan. "I have to go stop her." He said before he ran away. Sure enough he found her sitting alone on a bench holding her backpack on top of her lap. Rose turned over to look at him while he raced towards her. "Listen Rose, I've got to talk to you." He said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh so _now_ you want to talk!" she snapped at him.

"Am I missing something or did I do something wrong?" he asked her.

"Since we've met you've been keeping secrets from me! First it was Sarah Jane, then it was Reinette and now I found out that you've been a father all along and you never even said anything about it at all!" she yelled feeling her voice crack as she quickly turned her head away from him and sniffed.

"Is that what this is all about?" he questioned as she sniffed again an wiped away a tear with her hand.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't know that you would be this upset about it. And I was a complete fool and idiot for what happened between me and Reinette. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked her as she turned to look back at him.

"How can I? I don't even know who you are anymore." She said with a shrug.

"Somebody who's desperately and madly in love with you." He blurted out passionately. "Wait a minute, did I just say that out loud?" he questioned with disbelief.

"What?" Rose asked as she quickly got up onto her feet.

"Oh God I did." He realized as his eyes widened at her.

"I don't understand, I thought_" she began.

"Well there's not very much to understand about it is there? And now that it's right out there in the open,.. Rose Tyler, will you go out with me?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I really want to but I'm afraid I can't. You're going to end up leaving me sooner or later anyway, and I don't really want to end up with a broken heart." She said.

"I would never break your heart." He assured her astonished at the fact that she would ever even consider anything like that.

"You already did." She said as she felt another tear trickle down her cheek.

"And that's a mistake that I will never make again." He said as he rested his hand up against it and rubbed it away with his thumb. They gazed into each other's eyes before Rose grabbed ahold of his face and laid a fiery passionate kiss upon his lips. The doctor closed his eyes tightly and deepened it before he realized that they were making out on the street and broke it. "Uh maybe we should continue this inside." He suggested.

"But what about Chloe?" she asked him.

"She'll be fine, she'll be upstairs in her room." He reassured her with a wave of his hand. "We'll have the whole entire basement to ourselves." He told her. "Besides, I think we'll have to end up spending the night anyway. I'm going to need a lot of time to work with her." He explained when suddenly Rose took a step back away from him.

"I'm not sure about this. Mickey and I never_" she began as he simply just looked at her. "I mean, I've never gotten this far before." She told him.

"What!? Sex!?" he exclaimed as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Could you say it any louder I don't think they heard you in China!" she snapped inside hushed tones as she lowered her head in towards his ear.

"I'm sorry Rose, but there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides I wasn't really suggesting that you and I_ I mean I'm not saying that I wouldn't enjoy it it's just that I think we should take our time with this. I mean you do love me don't you?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Of course. I've had since before you regenerated." She admitted as he took ahold of her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual. It's funny how I've traveled the world and billions of galaxies, battled Daleks and cybermen, but only now do I have the courage to confess my love for you. And right now that's all that really matters." He told her.

"Yeah but if we don't find a way to help Chloe out the world won't exist anymore." She said as she thought about her family and friends.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." He told her as he placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips. Rose suddenly threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him multiple times as he kissed her back. Later that night Chloe's mother made a bed up for them on the couch. Just then suddenly Rose came out of the bathroom wearing comfortable sleeping clothes that included a dark purple tank top and black sweatpants.

"Well now that you're already and looking as foxy as ever, I figured that we could pop some popcorn and watch a movie." The doctor said as Rose stifled a laugh.

"Alright cool which one?" she asked him. "I was sort of thinking, maybe Pet Sematrary." He suggested.

"Oh man, I hate that one it's so sad! The little kid dies and it scares me to death!" she exclaimed.

(Sorry for the spoilers to the people who haven't watched it yet)

"Or then my other suggestion was to have a pillow fight." He said as he grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit her in the head.

"Hey!" she cried as she hit him back.

"That's it, you're going down Rose Tyler! I'm going to get you!" he told her.

"No!" Rose cried back inside a fit of giggles as he started chasing her all over the room before he finally caught her and picked her up lifting her into the air.

"See! Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"Stop it! Put me down!" she cried as she squealed with more laughter and giggles.

"Alright fine, I'll go ahead and make the popcorn. Then I'll be right back over to protect you." He said.

After he had made the popcorn Rose snuggled up inside his chest as he threw the blanket over top of them. He turned on the movie and took a piece of popcorn and placed it inside his mouth. Then he took another piece and fed it to Rose before planting a wet kiss on her forehead. Then before she knew it she fell asleep to the sound of his breathing and his two hearts beating. "I love you, my Rose Tyler." He whispered before gently kissing the top of her head.


End file.
